Aniki, Happy Birthday
by sellarosella
Summary: Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan kakaknya tersayang. Sumpah, ia tidak ada niat begitu. Justru karena terlalu cinta sama sang kakak, ia jadi tidak bisa menjauh. Memangnya itu termasuk merepotkan? For Itachi's birthday.


Happy Birthday, **Itachi**!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. All rights reserved.

* * *

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Apa-apa Sasuke. Dikit-dikit Sasuke. Kau itu pacaran denganku atau dengan Sasuke?"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi gadis itu—Kyuubi—marah padanya. Padahal ia hanya meminta waktu kencan mereka di undur karena ia mau menjemput Sasuke yang sedang main di rumah Gaara.

"Kyuubi-_san_," Itachi memulai namun Kyuubi sudah mencak-mencak lagi.

"Kyuubi-_san_, katamu? Aku _pacarmu_, Tachi-_kun_! Pacarmu!"

Itachi menggigit lidah. "Kyuubi, kalau begitu."

Kyuubi mendengus. Itachi menganggap itu tanda kalau dia boleh lanjut ngomong.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi ini sudah jam enam dan aku nggak mau Sasuke—tunggu, jangan memotong dulu—kenapa-napa di perjalanan pulang. Aku nggak menyuruhmu membatalkan kencan kita, hanya menunda sampai aku mengantar Sasuke pulang dengan selamat. Kumohon mengerti-lah, Kyuubi."

Mata Kyuubi berkaca-kaca. "Ini bukan yang pertama, Tachi-_kun_. Sudah berapa kali kau memintaku menunda kencan kita? Dan kau nggak bisa janji kalau ini yang terakhir, kan? Lagipula Sasuke sudah kelas tiga SMP. Dia bisa menjaga diri."

Itachi tersenyum lembut membayangkan _otouto_-nya. "Bagiku Sasuke akan selalu menjadi adik kecil yang suka bikin cemas." Lihat saja kejadian dengan Orochimaru itu.

"Hah, ya sudahlah! Kencan hari ini dibatalkan saja! Sampai kan salamku pada adik kecilmu tercinta!"

Kyuubi berlari keluar dari rumah Itachi, tidak lupa untuk membanting pintu keras-keras. Biar ada efek dramatisnya gitu. Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pacarnya. Sekarang saja ia sudah dilanda perasaan bersalah pada Kyuubi. Ia memang nggak pernah tega menyakiti orang lain.

"Lho? Katanya kau mau kencan sama Kyuubi-_chan_. Orangnya mana?" Uchiha Mikoto terbengong-bengong di tengah tangga saat melihat putranya seorang diri.

Itachi menoleh menatap ibunya. "Ah, Ibu. Kencannya tidak jadi. Kyuubi-_san _marah karena kubilang aku mau menjemput Sasuke dulu."

Mikoto mengernyit. "Ya, jelas marah. Lagian kenapa sih kau bilang begitu? Kenapa nggak suruh supir saja yang jemput Sasu?"

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_," pasangan ibu-anak Uchiha itu serempak berkata.

"Kenapa marah-marah di tengah tangga begitu, Miko?"

Mikoto mendengus, menghampiri Fugaku, suaminya, dan mengambil tas kerjanya. "Tanya saja pada putra sulungmu ini."

Alis Fugaku terangkat. "Kenapa, Itachi? Tidak seperti kau saja, membuat orangtua kesal."

"Maaf, Yah," tukas Itachi. "Ibu hanya khawatir dengan masalahku dan Kyuubi-_san_."

"Nah," tuduh Mikoto. "Kau dengar kan dia bilang apa? Masa memanggil pacar sendiri 'Kyuubi-_san_'. Terlalu formal kan? Dan lagi harusnya hari ini mereka kencan. Tapi Itachi malah membuat Kyuubi-_chan_ marah."

"Oh?" Fugaku tersenyum, duduk di salah satu sofa. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Itachi?"

"Aku—"

"Dia bilang pada Kyuubi-_chan_ kalau dia mau menjemput Sasuke," seru Mikoto marah. "Menjemput Sasuke! Yang benar saja. Sasu sudah mau SMA. Kurasa dia bisa kemana-mana sendiri."

"Tapi, Bu, ini sudah sore. Aku khawatir Sasuke kenapa-napa kalau pulang sendiri," Itachi membela diri.

Fugaku terkekeh. "Ya sudah. Sana jemput Sasuke."

"Eeehh? Kok begitu, Fugaku?" protes Mikoto, cemberut.

"Aku permisi dulu, Ayah, Ibu," pamit Itachi, cepat-cepat keluar rumah sebelum Mikoto memaksa Fugaku menahannya.

"Itachi! Fugaku!" Mikoto ngambek. "Fugaku, aku tahu kau menyayangi Itachi. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa Itachi nggak menikah sampai tua. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi Sasu."

"Sudahlah, Mikoto. Itachi sudah dewasa. Dia bisa mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Jangan terlalu mengekang," Fugaku menarik tangan Mikoto, membuat istrinya ikut duduk di sofa. Fugaku tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Mikoto. "Nanti aku coba bicara pada Sasuke supaya dia tidak terlalu bergantung pada Itachi. Begitu boleh, kan?"

Mikoto langsung berseri-seri. "Baiklah. Tapi menurutku kau tetap harus menasehati Itachi."

"Hm, akan kupertimbangkan."

X

X

X

Itachi tersenyum mendengar Sasuke bercerita dengan semangat tentang permainan kartunya di rumah Gaara.

"Permainan itu membosankan sekali," gerutu Sasuke. "Setiap kali main pasti aku yang menang duluan."

"Salahmu sendiri, _Otouto_. Kenapa memakai sharingan?" kekeh Itachi.

"_Mou_, aku kan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menggunakannya. Sharingan itu kebanggaan klan Uchiha."

"_Hai_, _hai_," Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke lembut. "Nanti langsung ke kamar, ya. Suasana hati Ibu sedang buruk."

"Hee?" Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Memang Ibu kenapa? Aku jadi cemas."

Itachi mengedikkan bahu. "Nah, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedang marah padaku."

Sasuke tersedak. "_Nani_?! Ibu marah padamu? Pada Uchiha Itachi?"

"Haha, memang kau kira aku tidak bisa kena marah, ya?" tukas Itachi, menoyor (?) kening adik tunggalnya.

"Sasuke, sini sebentar."

"Eh?" Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar suara Mikoto. "_Tadaima_. Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Sasuke, berlari ke tempat Mikoto yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

Mikoto tersenyum sembari menyeret Sasuke ke dalam. "Ayah ingin bicara denganmu. Tenang, tidak lama kok."

"Memang mau bicara apa? Kenapa aku tidak ikut?" tanya Itachi curiga.

Mikoto diam saja, mengabaikan Itachi. Sasuke hanya bisa melirik ibu dan kakaknya dengan bingung. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya ada yang marah pada Itachi. Selama ini orangtuanya selalu bangga akan prestasi-prestasi yang diraih Itachi.

Ternyata Mikoto membawa Sasuke ke ruang kerja Fugaku. Sasuke melihat ayahnya sedang asik duduk membaca koran hari ini.

"Ada apa, Yah?" Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Fugaku.

Fugaku tersenyum. "Kau darimana, Sasuke?"

"Ha? Aku habis main di rumah Gaara. Kenapa, Yah?"

"Begitu," gumam Fugaku sembari melipat koran. "Main apa? Seru tidak?"

Sasuke memutar mata. _'Ada apa, sih? Kenapa pakai basa-basi segala?'_ "Main kartu setan. Lumayan seru, Yah. Kata Ibu, Ayah mau bicara padaku?"

Fugaku terkekeh. "Kau ini tidak bisa diajak basa-basi. Aku memang mau bicara. Ini tentang Itachi."

"Tentang _Niisan_?" Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Memang _Niisan_ kenapa? Kudengar Ibu marah pada _Niisan_."

Mikoto cemberut. "Jadi dia cerita padamu, ya? Aku tidak marah kok."

"Begini, Sasuke," Fugaku memulai. "Bisa tidak kau menjauh sedikit dari Itachi? Maksudku, aku senang dua putraku akrab. Tapi menurut Ibumu, Itachi memerlukan sedikit waktu bebas darimu."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik jantung Sasuke. Sakit. "_Niisan_ yang bilang begitu pada kalian? _Niisan _ingin aku menjauhinya?"

"Nah, bukan begitu. Itachi tidak bilang apa-apa. Ini kemauan Ayah dan Ibu. Kau juga tahu kan soal Kyuubi-_san_. Menurutku—"

"Menurut Ibu, Itachi terlalu peduli padamu," potong Mikoto. "Hari ini harusnya Itachi kencan dengan Kyuubi-_chan_, tapi tidak jadi gara-gara Itachi lebih memilih menjemputmu. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu. Jadi Ibu ingin kau yang menjauh sedikit dari Itachi. Tentu saja kau masih boleh bermanja-manja dengannya. Hanya saja beri Itachi sedikit waktu untuk bersama dengan Kyuubi-_chan_. Tidak apa-apa ya, Sasuke?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sasuke!" tegur Mikoto.

Sasuke cemberut. "Itachi-_nii_ kan kakakku. Aku yang lebih dulu kenal _Niisan_. Kenapa sekarang aku harus menjauhi _Niisan_ gara-gara Kyuubi? Kalau Kyuubi tidak suka aku dekat-dekat _Niisan_, tidak usah pacaran dengan _Niisan_. Cari saja laki-laki lain yang tidak punya adik."

"Kok bicaramu begitu sih? Ibu memintamu menjauh juga demi kebaikan kalian. Memang mau sampai kapan kau bergantung pada Itachi? Sudah waktunya kau mandiri."

Alis Sasuke berkedut tidak suka. "Maksud Ibu apa demi kebaikan? Maksudnya _Niisan_ akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak ada? Begitu?"

"Nah, nah," Fugaku menengahi. "Jangan jadi emosi begini. Kau juga tahu maksud Ibumu bukan begitu, kan, Sasuke?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjauhi _Niisan_! Tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

**BRAK.**

Sasuke membanting pintu. Wajah Mikoto memerah menahan marah. Fugaku hanya bisa memutar mata melihat kelakuan ibu-anak itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau juga salah. Kau terlalu keras padanya," Fugaku mencoba menenangkan.

Mikoto menghela nafas panjang. Pipinya menggelembung. "Hah. Dua orang itu sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Itachi mau-maunya sih mengikuti sifat kekanakan Sasu."

Fugaku mengangkat bahu. "Mereka kan sudah dekat sejak kecil. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Huh. Kalau nanti akhirnya mereka tetap sendiri sampai tua, rasanya aku tidak akan heran."

X

X

X

"_Otouto_?"

"Hn."

"_Otouto_."

"Hn"

"Sasuke."

"HNNNN!"

Itachi nyengir, mencubit pipi Sasuke pelan. "Kenapa sih? Kok cemberut begitu? Memang Ayah bilang apa padamu?"

"Nggak bilang apa-apa!" seru Sasuke kesal. Ia masih tidak habis pikir orangtuanya bisa menyuruhnya menjauhi kakaknya sendiri. Keterlaluan.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, jangan marah lagi dong," bujuk Itachi. "Aku kan jadi bingung kalau kau begini."

"Biar saja!"

"Ayolah. Masa kau juga marah padaku?" Tiba-tiba handphone Itachi berbunyi. "Ya, ini Itachi… Oh, Kyuubi-_sa_—eh, Kyuubi… Ada apa?… Tidak apa, aku juga salah… Besok? Tidak, aku tidak ada acara… Menginap, ya? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke melirik penasaran pada Itachi. "_Niisan _mau pergi?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Kyuubi-_san_ mengajakku menginap di rumahnya besok. Kau mau ikut?"

"Di rumah Naruto?" Sasuke mengernyit. "Tidak mau. Memang ada apa, _Niisan_? Kok pakai menginap seg—" Mata Sasuke membesar. Besok tanggal 8 Juni. Berarti lusa kakaknya ulang tahun. Pantas saja Kyuubi mengajak Itachi menginap.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mau Itachi melewatkan hari ulangtahun dengannya. Tapi pembicaraan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"…_**Itachi memerlukan sedikit waktu bebas darimu. Itachi tidak bilang apa-apa. Ini kemauan Ayah dan Ibu. Kau juga tahu kan soal Kyuubi-**_**san**_**."**_

Sasuke meringis. _'Ya, aku memang tahu soal Kyuubi. Tapi aku juga mau bersama _Niisan_.'_

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"_**Menurut Ibu, Itachi terlalu peduli padamu. Hari ini harusnya Itachi kencan dengan Kyuubi-**_**chan**_**, tapi tidak jadi gara-gara Itachi lebih memilih menjemputmu."**_

Sasuke melirik Itachi. _'Hari ini harusnya _Niisan_ sedang bersama Kyuubi. Bukan duduk-duduk disini bersamaku.'_

"_**Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu."**_

'Benar juga. Ibu sendiri yang bilang begitu. Apa aku bilang saja pada Niisan supaya jangan menginap? Bukankah begitu terlalu egois?'

"_**Tentu saja kau masih boleh bermanja-manja dengannya."**_

_'Nah, Ibu bilang aku masih boleh bermanja-manja dengan _Niisan_. Berarti tidak apa-apa, kan?'_

"_Niisan_, acaramu dengan Kyuubi besok…" Sasuke ragu-ragu. _'Apa yang kulakukan benar?'_

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"…_**beri Itachi sedikit waktu untuk bersama dengan Kyuubi-**_**chan**_**. Tidak apa-apa ya, Sasuke?"**_

Sasuke menghela nafas. _'Tidak.'_ "Tidak kenapa-napa. Aku cuma mau bilang selamat bersenang-senang."

Itachi tampak curiga. "Yah, baik, terima kasih. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, _Otouto_? Ada apa sih?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir. _'Aku ingin terus bersama _Niisan_.'_

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Eh?" Mata Sasuke membesar. Ia baru tahu kakaknya bisa membaca pikirannya. "Apa?"

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Tadi kau bilang kau ingin terus bersamaku, kan?"

Sasuke terperanjat. "Aku ada bilang begitu?"

"Ya, kau bilang begitu," Itachi mengangguk. "Pasti Ibu bicara macam-macam, kan? Soal itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Dan selama kau masih membutuhkan aku, aku akan terus ada di sampingmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau aku membutuhkan _Niisan _selamanya? Nggak mungkin _Niisan_ tetap—"

"Kalau kau membutuhkan aku selamanya, maka aku akan ada di sampingmu selamanya."

.

.

.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus. "Kau bodoh sekali, Itachi."

"Kau mulai tidak sopan, Sasuke."

"Aku sayang _Niisan_," sembur Sasuke. "Dan aku yakin nggak ada yang lebih menyayangi _Niisan_ daripada aku. Ayah nggak, Ibu nggak, si Kyuubi juga nggak."

Kalimat itu membuat Itachi terdiam sejenak. Perlahan ia tersenyum. "Wah, sudah malam ya? Selamat tidur, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke balas tersenyum. "Selamat tidur, _Niisan_."

X

X

X

"Wah, keluarga Namikaze makannya banyak juga," ujar Itachi, kagum melihat berbagai macam makanan di meja makan. Mereka baru mau makan malam. Kyuubi duduk di sampingnya, Naruto di depannya, Kushina di samping Naruto, dan Minato masih bekerja.

Kyuubi nyengir lebar lalu mencium pipi Itachi lembut. "_Mou_, kau ini benar-benar lupa atau pura-pura lupa?"

"Ehehe, Itachi-_niisan _benar-benar tidak tahu?" Naruto bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya. "Besok tanggal berapa, Itachi-_niisan_?"

Itachi memicingkan mata. "Besok? 9 Juni bukan? Apa ada perayaan?"

Kushina terkikik. "Ah, Itachi-_kun_ gimana sih. Masa lupa dengan ulang tahun sendiri? Kyuu saja sudah repot mau mempersiapkan ini itu sejak dua minggu lalu."

"Ulang… tahun?" Itachi mengerjap. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membesar. Jadi itu alasannya. Jadi itu kenapa Sasuke bersikap begitu aneh. _'Payah! Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?'_

"_**Memang ada apa, **_**Niisan**_**? Kok pakai menginap seg—"**_

**'Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata? Tidak biasanya…'**_** "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa, Sasuke?"**_

_**Hening.**_

_**Lalu Sasuke meringis. Perasaan khawatir menyelimuti Itachi.**_

"_**Ada apa, Sasuke?"**_

"**Niisan**_**, acaramu dengan Kyuubi besok…"**_

"_**Kenapa? Mau ikut?" **_**'Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa tingkahmu aneh sekali?'**

_**Helaan nafas Sasuke membuat Itachi semakin kalut. "Tidak kenapa-napa. Aku cuma mau bilang selamat bersenang-senang."**_

**'Selamat bersenang-senang,**_** Otouto**_**? Kau serius? Kau nyaris membuatku tertawa.'**_** "Yah, baik, terima kasih. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, **_**Otouto**_**? Ada apa sih?"**_

"_**Aku ingin terus bersama **_**Niisan**_**."**_

"…chi! …tachi! Itachi!"

"Eh?" Itachi memijat hidungnya. Kyuubi tampak shock, berdiri di sampingnya. Tangan Kyuubi masih memegang lengannya. "Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi menghela nafas, terdengar lega. Ia jatuh terduduk di kursi. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi. Tiba-tiba bengong, membuat orang khawatir."

Ah. Perkataan itu terdengar seperti Ibunya. Itachi tersenyum. "Maaf, Kyuubi, Naruto, Kushina-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Nah, tidak apa-apa, Itachi-_kun_."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok, Itachi-_niisan_."

_Kring. Kring._

"Oh, Naruto, tolong angkat teleponnya. Mungkin itu Ayahmu," perintah Kushina, mendelik pada putra bungsunya yang malas.

Naruto meringis. "Ha? Tidak mau ah, Bu. Ibu saja yang angkat. Ayah juga pasti senang kalau mendengar suara Ibu. Ehehe."

"Cih, alasan macam apa itu, Naruto? Kau kan anaknya. Pasti Minato juga senang mendengar suaramu," gerutu Kushina. Yah, akhirnya dia juga sih yang mengangkat telepon.

"_Ne_, _ne_," Kyuubi mencolek-colek lengan Itachi dengan telunjuknya. "Tadi kau memikirkan apa sih? Sampai bengong begitu. Memikirkan aku ya?" Kyuubi melet.

"Umm…" Itachi sweatdrop, bingung mau jawab apa. Kalau jawab 'iya', kesannya mesum. Kalau jawab 'mikirin Sasuke', nanti Kyuubi marah. Serba salah heung.

Kyuubi mendecih pelan. "Hah, aku tahu kok kau nggak mikirin aku. Cuma bercanda."

Nah loh. Diem juga bikin Kyuubi marah. Bagusnya apa dong? "Eh, jangan marah, Kyuubi."

"Aku nggak marah kok."

Ngakunya sih gitu tapi buang muka.

Sweatdrop-nya Itachi nambah. "Itu kamu marah."

Naruto gondok, berasa jadi nyamuk. Jadi keinget kemarin gangguin Shikamaru sama Temari pacaran. Terus tiba-tiba si Teme lewat sambil ngomong, _'Kalau ada dua orang pacaran, orang ketiga itu setan loh, Naru-dobe'_ dengan tampang _stoic_-nya terus ngacir entah kemana. Grr. Bikin kesel emang. Si Teme nggak ngomong aja rasanya udah pengen nonjokin. Sekali ngomong apalagi.

"AKU BUKAN SETAN!" seru Naruto, sengaja mau bagi-bagi kekeselannya ke Kyuubi sama Itachi.

Alhasil Itachi sama Kyuubi jantungan.

"Doh, apaan sih, baka Naruto!" cerca Kyuubi jengkel. "Jangan teriak-teriak gaje gitu ah. Lagian Ibu kan lagi teleponan sama Ayah. Dimarahin baru tahu rasa. Mwahaha."

Ups. Dia lupa kalau di rumah ini ada _bla-bla-bla-berdarah_ alias Kushina. Mungkin itu juga alasan Minato nggak pulang-pulang.

"Oh ya, Tachi-_kun_, aku mau bicara denganmu," kata Kyuubi mendadak serius. Matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto, mengusir adik pirangnya itu tanpa kata-kata. "Berdua."

Naruto mendengus. "Haaaah. Iya, iya, aku pergi. Tidak usah melotot begitu kan, _Neechan_."

Itachi menatap Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Senyumnya mengembang meskipun bukan senyum bahagia. _'Jadi hanya sampai disini, ya?'_

Tanpa disangka, Kyuubi juga tersenyum. Matanya agak berair. "Sasuke, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tadi memikirkan Sasuke, kan? Begitu sadar kalau besok adalah ulang tahunmu, kau membayangkan Sasuke pasti mau merayakannya bersama."

"Kyuubi, aku—"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah tangan sementara sebelahnya lagi mengusap air matanya yang tumpah. "Tidak apa-apa, Tachi-_kun_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengalah."

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Terlalu berat. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk keduanya. Biarpun terlihat tidak peduli, Itachi sebenarnya mempunyai sedikit perasaan pada Kyuubi. Tapi perasaannya pada Sasuke lebih… Itachi menggertakkan gigi. "Sudahlah."

"Sudahlah apa, Itachi?" Kyuubi mengguncang tubuh Itachi. "Sudahlah, kau berjanji akan berhenti mengurusi Sasuke? Atau sudahlah, kau tahu hubungan kita memang hanya sebatas ini?"

"Hentikan, Kyuubi. Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini," gumam Itachi letih.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. "Jadi kita memang sampai disini saja ya? Pulanglah. Temui Sasuke."

Itachi tak bergeming. Kyuubi mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Namun pada detik terakhir, ia hanya bisa mengecup kening Itachi. Ia tidak kuat bila harus merasakan sentuhan itu lagi.

"Kyuubi," Nada Itachi terdengar sedih. "Maaf."

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi."

"Aku—"

"Aku tahu. Sejak awal aku sudah sadar kalau penyakit _brother complex_-mu keterlaluan. Pergilah."

Dan Itachi pergi. Benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tersungkur ke lantai, terisak.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Itachi."

X

X

X

Lampu yang kelihatan masih menyala di kediaman Uchiha hanya lampu taman, lampu depan, dan satu lampu kamar. Sudah pukul 11 lewat 57 menit. Pemilik kamar itu masih saja duduk di ranjang memandangi beranda seolah-olah akan ada sesuatu—atau seseorang?—muncul disana.

"_Niisan_," Sasuke menguap. Dia tahu Itachi menginap di rumah Naruto, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tidur meski sudah menguap berulang kali. "_Niisan_, aku tidak bisa tidur. Sepertinya ada bagian dariku yang menunggumu kembali. Bodoh kan?"

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Sasuke tersentak. Kaca jendelanya diketuk. Bukankah yang mengetuk itu… bukankah itu… oh, astaga. Apakah ia bermimpi?

"Itachi…" gumamnya, melangkah perlahan ke beranda, takut kalau sosok itu lenyap.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur," Itachi tersenyum. "_Otouto_?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke menghambur ke pelukan Itachi. Biar saja kakaknya itu mau berpikiran apa tentangnya. Ia hanya ingin Itachi tahu kalau ia bahagia Itachi kembali… untuknya?

"Kenapa _Niisan_ ada disini?"

Jemari Itachi membelai surai lembut Sasuke. "Kyuubi-_san_ memintaku pulang."

Sasuke membelalak. "Kyuubi yang minta? Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku dan dia sudah selesai," tukas Itachi santai. "Bukan kado yang bagus kan? Kuharap kau menyiapkan kado yang hebat."

"S-Selesai?" Sasuke tidak memercayai pendengarannya. Selesai itu maksudnya putus? "K-Kau dan Kyuubi?"

"Kau terlihat kaget. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kecewa."

Sasuke menggeleng. "A-Aku tidak kecewa. Uh, yah, sedikit sih. Kecewa untukmu. Memang kau tidak merasakan apa-apa? Kau tidak sedih?"

"Aku sedikit patah hati," Itachi mengakui. "Lantas kenapa? Nanti juga akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Kini Sasuke juga bisa merasakan patah hati yang dirasakan Itachi. _'Rupanya kau benar-benar menyukai Kyuubi, ya?'_

"Memang kenapa kalau aku benar-benar menyukai Kyuubi?"

Sasuke terkesiap. Duh, jangan lagi. Ia benci pada dirinya dan pikiran bodohnya. Bisa-bisa Itachi membencinya. "T-Tidak. A-Aku hanya tidak mau melihat _Niisan _sedih."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Itachi sangsi. "Tidak ada alasan lain?"

Sasuke panik. Matanya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Aha! "_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Itachi-_niisan_! Lihat, jam dua belas tepat. Kau makin tua. Hehe."

Itachi menyeringai. "Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baiklah, tidak masalah. Mana kadoku?"

Sasuke cemberut. "T-Tadinya aku punya hadiah. Sekarang tidak punya."

Alis Itachi terangkat. "Kenapa? Masa begitu? Apa kau juga mau membuatku patah hati, _Otouto_?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja sekarang aku tidak yakin _Niisan_ akan menyukainya." Sasuke _blushing_.

Itachi membimbing mereka ke dalam, menutup jendela dan tirainya. "Aku menyukai apapun yang kau berikan, Sasuke."

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengacak rambutnya dengan gugup. "…baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh marah padaku. Tutup matamu, _Niisan_."

Itachi menurut.

Chu~

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibir Itachi—bibir Sasuke. Meskipun ciuman itu tidak bertahan lebih lama dari dua detik, Itachi merasa mabuk. Ciuman itu begitu polos sekaligus begitu penuh dosa. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi? Apa istimewanya ciuman tadi?"

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik bantal. "Itu ciuman pertamaku."

.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

.

"Kenapa _Niisan _masih tanya?"

.

"Karena aku tidak tahu."

.

"Karena aku menyukai _Niisan_."

.

"Sasuke," Itachi ingin melihat wajah itu. Wajah adik kandungnya. Di dalam tubuh mungil itu mengalir darah yang sama dengannya. Itachi tahu perasaan ini dosa. Dosa besar. "Sasuke, lihat aku."

"Apa?" sergah Sasuke kasar. "Jangan bilang kalau aku bodoh. Meskipun aku cuma anak kecil berusia lima belas tahun, tapi aku tahu rasa sukaku pada _Niisan_ berbeda. Ada yang salah. Membuatku takut tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Aku tahu, _Otouto_. Aku tahu. Aku juga dibuat ketakutan oleh perasaan yang sama."

Bantalnya terlepas. "_Niisan_… kau serius?"

Itachi menghela nafas. "Kemarilah, Sasuke."

Sasuke merangkak ke pangkuan Itachi. Matanya dihiasi harapan, keraguan, ketakutan, …cinta.

Tidak. Itachi tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu. Itachi merasa ingin memakan lelaki di pangkuannya. "Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjap. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau adalah satu-satunya kelemahanku."

"Itachi-_nii_—ngh."

Entah apa yang membuat jantung Itachi mulai berdebar di balik bajunya ketika bibir mereka bertaut. Takut ketahuan orang tua mereka yang berada di kamar sebelah? Takut pada perasaannya yang begitu kuat pada Sasuke? Takut jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri? Atau malah karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang berbagi nama keluarga dengannya itu?

"Ah, Itachi-_nii_~"

Suara itu. Suara itu-lah yang selalu mengganggu tidur Itachi setiap malam. Suara yang mati-matian berusaha Itachi benci namun tidak bisa. Suara Sasuke.

"Itachi, Ayah—ah—dan Ibu…!"

"Apa?" tantang Itachi, menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa, _Otouto_?"

"N-Nanti ketahuan!"

Puh. Itachi menahan tawa. Adiknya benar-benar menggemaskan. "Hah, kalau begitu sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar."

"Aaa, kenapa?" Pipi Sasuke menggembung.

Mata Itachi berkilat. "Kau tahu kenapa."

_Blush._ "Baiklah… _ne_, _ne_, Itachi-_nii_."

Itachi menoleh dari ambang pintu. "Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu. _Otanjoubi omedetou_."


End file.
